The Kirin
by BG-57
Summary: Cadet Tom-Tom has come of age and wants to seek out the long lost Princess Ursa.  Like the quest to find the Avatar, his self-imposed task seems impossible.  But there's always hope.  Chapter 6 is up.
1. Fire Nation Capital

The Kirin

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

The sun had arisen early this close to the equator, baking the lands of a Fire Nation in an almost infernal heat. But nevertheless it was worshipped and venerated as a source of life and fire. The volcanic cinder cones that formed the backbone of these island chains were never capped with the snow so prevalent in both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. However rain was plentiful in the jungles that skirted the lowlands of many of the islands, and the rich volcanic soil provided great fertility.

A lone ship made its way through the harbor. It was unremarkable steel clad warship, with a large tower and balcony dominating the stern mounted boiler, the twin funnels breathing smoke and flames into the warm morning air. The prow had the long spar for ramming and beaching. A crimson pennant fluttered from the taller funnel; a black crescent with curled upturned edges cradling a central flame. An eerie red glow emanated from the windows on every deck, giving the whole ship the appearance of a giant floating furnace.

A young man sat astride the spar, the gold highlights glinting on his ebon armor. His brown eyes restlessly scanned the horizon as the sea breeze ruffled his already unruly black hair. Finally he spotted the statue of a fierce looking bearded man in long flowing robes flanked by sinuous snakelike dragon statues. He stood up quickly and turned back to the bridge cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Captain, it's the Great Gates of Azulon!"

A pause and a few minutes later a middle aged man strode onto deck in similar but slightly more ornate crimson armor.

"I can see perfectly well, young Cadet," he muttered as he tugged on his long grey moustache.

The young man hopped to the deck and placed a fist against his the palm of his other upturned hand as a gesture of greeting and respect.

"Sorry Captain," he admitted with a sheepish grin, "I'm just excited to be back in the Capital; it's been years since I've been back."

"Save your excitement for your audience in court," replied the Captain, his expression softening a little, "Although it must be intimidating to be the brother-in-law of the Fire Lord."

"Not as intimidating as having a Princess for an older sister," said the Cadet with a nervous laugh.

The Captain patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," he said as he turned away to return to the bridge.

"I sure hope so," sighed the Cadet.

The ship maneuvered deftly through the Gates into the harbor behind. They docked at a huge stone jetty that led to a long road flanked by high walls guarded by pagoda-like towers. The Cadet saluted the crew and disembarked onto the shore. He made his way past columns of drilling soldiers and a mechanic repairing the treads of a large metal tank with a raised turret that a trained firebender could attack through in any direction. The road ended in a steep path that zigzagged up the side of a tall extinct volcano.

Slightly winded he reached the peak and saw a vast city below in the cone. The city was laid out like the spokes of a giant wheel, with the central palaces forming the hub. High walls surrounded the citadel facing out in twelve directions surrounded by a ring shaped plaza, with a lake forming a boundary on one side, the city encompassing the rest. The streets were teeming with carts and vendors, ordinary citizens and soldiers, all going somewhere purposefully. Reaching the gates of the citadel he could make out the tall russet roof of the main palace. The guard at the towering gatehouse eyed him curiously.

"State your business, Cadet."

"Cadet Tom reporting to the palace as ordered," he said with a salute.

The guard unfurled a scroll and scanned through it.

"I've got no one on the list with that name," he replied brusquely.

"Wait…," he wondered, "I may be listed as Cadet Tom-Tom."

"Ah yes, so you are," responded with the guard, "Where did you get a name-"

"Believe me," interjected Tom hastily, "You're better off not knowing."

The guard stared at him blankly and shrugged.

"Proceed, Cadet Tom-Tom."

The gates led to a vast plaza with long buildings flanking either side, beyond them lay a maze of smaller one storied buildings, all with pitched roofs and white walls and green pillars. But everything was dwarfed by the palace, with three towers placed close together on top of a raised platform. Pillars graced the lower stories and the outer two towers were capped with pyramidal roofs, while the central tower loomed much taller with an obelisk on top crowned with a giant metallic flame. It was clearly designed to humble anyone who set foot inside. Taking a deep breath he made his way past the courtiers and guards up the main stairs.

The entry hall had high vaulted ceilings framed by a forest of pillars. Tom walked purposefully forward, not noticing the woman standing in the shadows with long dark hair and narrow golden eyes. She was dressed in regal burgundy robes and a golden hair ornament was placed in a topknot.

"Hey Tom-Tom," she murmured.

"I told you not to call me tha-" he began automatically, his exasperation giving way to surprise.

"Hey kiddo then," she said with a casual wave.

"Mai!"

He embraced her with a forcefulness that almost knocked her back.

"A little less enthusiasm there," she chided gently.

Tom pulled back in chagrin and released his older sister.

"Forgive me, Princess Mai," he said with a stiff bow.

"Not enough now," she said crossing her arms, "Bring it back up a little."

He looked up at her uncertainly.

"Uh…it's great to see you, big sister?"

She couldn't resist patting his head. He was just too cute.

"Perfect," she said with a faint smirk, "You haven't changed much little brother."

"I'm going to be sixteen next year," he protested, "I'm almost an adult now."

"Duly noted," she said gesturing, "Come with me."

He followed her out into a small garden with a duck-turtle pond surrounded by shade trees.

"Is this about my audience with the Fire Lord?" he inquired.

Mai looked across the water contemplatively.

"Yes, it's about Zuko," she replied, "Why did you ask to meet him?"

"I want to formally request to search for Princess Ursa." Mai gave him an all too familiar withering look.

"Are you stupid or something?" she said incredulously, "What do you think the Southern Air Fleet has been doing all these years?"

"I doubt I could do any better," admitted Tom, "But all the same I owe the Fire Lord so much, I can't just stand idly by and not help."

"Really?" she wondered, "Is that because of your duty to the Fire Nation?"

"Partly," clarified Tom, "But mainly because he's been good to you."

She sighed and gathered his shaggy hair into a topknot, unconsciously repeating an action she had performed countless times in the past.

"You're a big softy, you know that Tom-Tom?"

He could only nod and smile.

Together they entered the throne room, a vast dark space illuminated only by a wall of fire on the far wall. The roaring conflagration illuminated the rows of pillars with ornately decorated bases. They could faintly make out a figure silhouetted behind the flames. They both knelt before the throne.

"Greetings Fire Lord," proclaimed Tom, "Cadet…Tom-Tom reporting."

"Rise," said a distant voice.

The flames parted and a man emerged dressed in burgundy robes with black shoulder pads and a similar hair ornament decorated his dark hair. His serious golden eyes scanned Tom's face appraisingly. His handsome features were marred by burn scars over his left eye, but it lent an air of hard earned experience normally seen in someone much older.

"You've grown," stated Zuko appraisingly, "War Minister Qin reports that you've made satisfactory progress in swordsmanship and firebending."

"I still have a lot to learn my Lord," replied Tom nervously, "I was hoping I could be assigned early to a fleet and gain more practical experience."

"The Southern Air Fleet?" wondered the Fire Lord.

"Wha-I mean yes my Lord," he admitted hastily. He felt like an idiot for not thinking that the Fire Lord wouldn't have heard about this; he hadn't exactly been keeping it a secret.

"You'll be assigned to the Western Fleet next year like the other Cadets. You're not going on any hopeless quests."

"But you went looking for the Avatar when you were my age, and you even found him! Everyone had said that was hopeless!"

Zuko's face went dark and flames erupted from his hands.

"I had no choice! It was either find him or remain forever in exile!"

Tom genuflected before the Fire Lord.

"Forgive me my Lord, I overstepped my station!"

Mai touched Zuko's shoulder and he stared at his hands as the flames vanished. The rage dissipated as fast as it had come. After all he had been through, was he doomed to become like his father? He knew this foolish boy meant well but nothing hurt him more than being reminded of his mother. He turned to Mai with a serious expression.

"Do you trust me, Mai?"

"Yes." She thought better of making a sarcastic joke at this moment.

"Stand up Cadet," he commanded, "Tell me why you want to do this."

Tom stood up quickly.

"My Lord, I know you would scour the world if you could. But you have to put the good of the Fire Nation above your own. Let me be your eyes and ears."

"I don't want you to endanger yourself as I did," said Zuko, "You're Mai's only brother."

"And I appreciate all you've done for our family. Permit me to repay your generosity."

Zuko stared at him long and hard, lost in thought. "Very well."

Tom was so busy preparing his rebuttal, it took him a moment to understand what was being said.

"Er…what?"

"Defeat me, and I'll allow you to go."

Mai looked worried, but Zuko squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You mean Agni Kai?" gasped Tom.

"No, just a test."

"That's impossible! I'd never stand a chance!"

The Fire Lord took an intimidating step forward.

"Then return to the Academy."

Tom gulped nervously and nodded.

"Alright, I'll try."

A few minutes later they stood on opposite ends of a large stone courtyard surrounded with smoldering braziers. Unlike a formal Agni Kai, no one was there to witness them except for Mai, who had no idea who to root for; these were the two dearest people in her life.

"Ready?" asked Zuko.

"Ready!" replied Tom, who was anything but; the Fire Lord was the legendary firebender who has trained Avatar Aang himself. Grimly he wondered how many seconds he would last.

Zuko put his hands together and flames shot straight for Tom, who dodged to one side and kicked his heels against the pavement, launching several fireballs across the arena. Zuko charged, expertly dodging as flame daggers appeared out of his clenched fists. Tom leapt back as the Fire Lord made contact with the pavement where he had just stood. He whirled and swept back and forth as Tom created a wall of fire that barely deflected the blows. He flipped over backwards and landed between two braziers. Zuko held out a hand with two fingers extended and a light bolt shot out, shattering the braziers as Tom leapt up. He lost his footing as he landed, slipping over backwards. A moment later a flame dagger was poised near his throat.

"Do you yield?" asked Zuko.

"I yield my Lord," said Tom, panting heavily. The dagger disappeared and the hand opened, offering to help him up. Tom took it and was pulled to his feet. He sighed heavily as Zuko dusted off his shoulder pads.

"You did well for a novice," he elaborated, "Now have you given up your foolish ideas?"

"No my Lord," said Tom.

"Even after this, you would defy me?"

"No, I will go back to the Academy and serve wherever you command," he elaborated putting a fist into his palm, "I still want to search for Princess Ursa, but I would never do so without your blessing."

"I give my blessing then," said Zuko.

"I will return and- wait, what?"

"Your Fire Lord commands you to join the Southern Air Fleet. Go at once."

"But I lost the firebending contest," said Tom in utter shock, "I thought you said-."

"I wasn't testing your firebending skills."

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought," said Mai with her arms folded across her chest, "Don't get yourself killed."

Tom bowed to them both.

"I promise," he said, "Thank you."

Tom walked back into the palace as Mai took Zuko's hand.

"So were you holding back in the fight?" she wondered looking up at him. He permitted himself a small smirk.

"I'll never tell."


	2. Garden of Three Friends

Chapter 2

Tom was back down at the docks when he saw the Captain waiting by the gangplank.

"How'd it go, Cadet?" he wondered.

"I still don't believe it," murmured Tom, "The Fire Lord gave his blessing." The Captain merely shrugged; after the events of his thirty year career, he had long ago lost the ability to be surprised.

"A message arrived by dragon hawk," he said holding out a scroll tied with black ribbon.

Tom unfurled the scroll and read the message. He had no idea who knew he was here, maybe the War Minister was checking up on him?

_Dear Tom-Tom, _

_I hope you do not find it strange that I'm writing to you. You were always kind to the other Cadets, and I admired you for that. I have a favor to ask: my friend Lien wants to meet you. She says she can help you find something that you seek. I know you've heard terrible things about me, but if anyone would hear me out, it's you. I'm in the Garden of Three Friends, so I'm not going anywhere. _

_Ju-Long_

Tom couldn't believe his eyes; Ju-Long was a Cadet two years his senior whom he had always looked up to. The Captain seemed to pick up on his grim expression.

"What heading should we set?" he asked.

"The Garden of Three Friends," explained Tom, "I want to visit Ju-Long."

"You do know that he freaked out on a training mission and attacked his own squad," explained the Captain, "It took five firebenders to subdue him." Tom nodded sadly.

"I know what the Garden is for."

"The nut farm," muttered the Captain as he wandered off to the bridge, "It's your funeral, kid."

The ship sailed out of the harbor and headed to the northwest. After a few days sailing a small island appeared in view. A large white house with gray slate roof crowned the top of the island, while formal gardens led down to a boathouse by the water's edge. Behind the house stretched out a small forest of pine trees. It had an air of peaceful tranquility, indeed the Garden had once been the manor of a retired aristocrat. By the docks, two men in tan robes with black trim were waiting. The crew lowered the gangplank and Tom walked down the ramp.

"I'm Cadet Tom-Tom," he said with a bow, "I got a letter from a patient here."

"We're the orderlies," said the shorter man, "Doctor Ming is waiting for you."

"Follow us please," said the other man.

He followed them up the path in between the formal rows of flowers and bamboo artfully arranged with a small brook flowing under a wooden footbridge. Several stone lanterns flanked the pathway. Tom noticed a young woman sitting in the shade of a plum tree with a white parasol and flowing blue robes. He couldn't see her face, but her long hair was the color of pale straw and her hands were ghostly white. Inside a set of large wooden gates they reached a courtyard in the center of the house. All the rooms on all three floors looked inward toward this skywell, which had inset ponds for fish. They went into an office directly across the entrance and saw a kindly looking old man sitting at a desk, writing. He was wearing the same robes and a square black hat. His thin face was framed by a long white beard.

"Doctor Ming, here is the Cadet," said the first orderly.

"Ah yes, you've caused quite a stir with your visit," said the Doctor as he rose and took a walnut cane that was leaning against a chair.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," said Tom with a bow.

"Not to worry," reassured the Doctor, "It's just Ju-Long has never asked for visitors before."

"We been worrying about him back at the Academy, but it would be hard for him to reach out to us after what happened."

"It's encouraging to see him make so much progress," confirmed Ming, "Shall we?"

Tom followed them to a room two doors to the left of the office. Like all the other patient doors, it was barred from the outside, but had additional chains and locks.

"He actually asked for this," said the second orderly as he undid the cylindrical lock, "Says he sleeps better that way."

"Ju-Long, may we come in?" asked Ming after tapping the door with his cane. The door slid open and a tall man with shoulder length dark brown hair stood in the doorway. He was muscular with almost black eyes that looked nervous. Underneath his white robe his arms and chest were bandaged.

"Tom-Tom!" he exclaimed, "You came!"

"Yeah, no problem," said Tom feeling ill at ease, "Thanks for writing me."

"Doctor, can we go pay Lien a visit?" wondered Ju-Long.

"Go ahead my boy," said the Doctor, "You should go outside more often."

Ju-Long nodded and gestured for Tom to follow. The two orderlies followed them out to the garden a respectful distance behind.

"You need to know that Lien is from the Northern Water Tribe," said Ju-Long, "She's deathly afraid of fire, so don't firebend in front of her."

"Got it."

They stopped in front of the woman under the plum tree. She lowered her parasol and smiled to Ju-Long but her pale blue eyes showed fear when she saw Tom in his naval armor.

"Hello Ju-Long," she said in a soft voice.

"Hi Lien," he said gently, "This is Tom-Tom."

"Nice to meet you," said Tom with a fist into his palm. She stood up and examined his face closely. Her pale features made her seem unnatural, like a spirit.

"You have a kind face," she said after a long pause.

"Thanks," said Tom.

"You must seek the Kirin," she added, "Go to the palace of your youth."

"What does that mean?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "Sometimes I see visions."

"Is, um, that all?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Okay, well, thanks," he said uncertainly.

She bowed and sat down again, placing her hand in the brook. Water curled up her wrist and twisted into a spherical shape. Sadly Tom reflected that waterbenders had once been targeted by the Fire Nation; no wonder she was afraid of him.

"Let's go," suggested Ju-Long.

They walked back toward the main gate in silence.

"The gardens are beautiful," admitted Tom.

"Do you know why it's called 'Three Friends'?" said Ju-Long gesturing to the plants, "Pine, plum and bamboo grow green together even in winter."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"I guess it is," he agreed, "I hope Lien was able to help you."

"I can use all the help I can get," said Tom with a nervous laugh.

"That what the Princess told me you'd say," added Ju-Long with a smirk. Tom stopped cold in his tracks.

"The Princess…?"

"She's royalty after all," he said, "Didn't you know she was here?"

"Princess…Azula," whispered Tom, looking downcast. With a sinking feeling he realized the real reason he was here. "She asked you to write me, didn't she?"

"I…yes, she said you would understand." For all his imposing size Ju-Long suddenly looked frightened and weak.

"I do understand, but only just now," said Tom shaking his head, "Don't worry, you've actually done me a favor."

Back in the office Doctor Ming looked up in surprise.

"You want to visit with Princess Azula?"

"Yes, my older sister is her sister-in-law," he explained, "And I would like her blessing for my mission."

The Doctor looked dubious, but couldn't think of an objection; she hadn't accepted any visitors for years.

They climbed the narrow staircase to the third story, where one whole section had been set up as a suite. A pair of orderlies unbolted the main doors as Doctor Ming and Tom approached.

"She said to expect a guest," said one of the orderlies.

The other pulled the sliding door open.

The room beyond was ornately decorated with wall scrolls and elaborately carved wooden furniture with inlaid pearl. A woman with the same black hair and golden eyes like the rest of the royal family was lying on a couch with a headrest at one end. She was dressed in a long red gown with orange sleeves. Her bangs almost concealed her apparent boredom.

"Took you long enough," she sighed.

"I'm sorry for the delay," he said with a bow, "Princess Azula you may not remember m-."

"Mai's bratty kid brother Tom-Tom," she replied, "We almost traded you for King Bumi. I'm not sure who got the worse end of that deal."

"Thanks for your help back then," he said, "It's an honor to finally-."

"Save the flattery for Zuzu," she replied picking a cherry out of a bowl and inspecting it, "You have something to ask me, right?"

"Did Lien really have that vision, or was that just an excuse to get me to come here?"

"Does it matter? Would you believe me even if she did?"

"I would if you told me directly," he stated, "No matter what, you're family too."

Did he really believe the tripe he was saying? It was enough to make her sick.

"Fine, she really had that vision," she stated in mild exasperation, "You're lucky that she has me."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh the usual, Fire Nation attacked her village, burned it down, now she's a basket case. After the old hag died I was her only real friend here."

"I see. Do you know what the vision means?"

"Are you stupid or something? Obviously the palace of your youth is Omashu."

"Of course, my father was the Governor during the occupation! What about the Kirin?"

"Ask King Bumi. If the old coot is still alive, that is."

"At least I have somewhere to start," said Tom, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," she said sharply, "Zuzu was right about me."

"All the same, I'd like your blessing. Anything that helps me find Princess Ursa is greatly appreciated."

That got her full attention. Slowly she sat up and rose from the couch, her hands trembling slightly.

"You want _my_ blessing for finding my mother? The mother who couldn't stand the sight of me?" She began laughing behind her hand, at first contemptuously, but it quickly veered into hysteria. Tom took two steps back to the door.

"I'm sorry," he said holding up his hands defensively.

By now Azula had regained her composure. Nothing was worse than showing weakness in front of this brat. Of course it was obvious he was just doing this to curry favor with the Fire Lord.

"Silly boy," she sneered, "Go ahead if it amuses you."

"R-really?" he wondered.

"Now you're boring me," she said lying back down, "Go away."

He bowed and beat a hasty retreat.

Doctor Ming was waiting outside.

"Well, what did she say?"

"It's hard to tell, but I think she wants me to go," he admitted, "I'm joining the Southern Air Fleet."

"May the spirits bless your journey then," said the Doctor patting his shoulder. They made their way down the staircase and found Ju-Long and Lien waiting in the courtyard.

"I'm going to Omashu," said Tom, "Thanks to both of you."

They exchanged a worried glance.

"Was everything okay with the Princess?" wondered Lien.

"Well, it's a touchy subject, but I have her blessing. I'm glad to have your help."

"It was nothing really," said Ju-Long glancing up at the balcony on the third story.

Tom stared at them, beaming.

"Hey, we make a good team, just like the Three Friends."

"The Three Friends," echoed Lien.

"Be careful on your journey," added Ju-Long.

"I will," said Tom as he went back to the office. They watched quietly as the door shut behind him. An orderly came down a nearby staircase.

"The Princess wants to see you," he said.

Lien looked petrified, but Ju-Long put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Together they climbed the stairs like the condemned going to the gallows.


	3. Omashu

Chapter 3

The ship was far out to sea, the peaks of the volcanoes of the Fire Nation long ago vanished from the western horizon. Though Tom had once lived in the Earth Kingdom, but he couldn't recall anything of it except what he learned in geography classes. He was too excited to feel homesick just yet, but he guessed it would happen in time. Finally the stone cliffs of the Earth Kingdom slowly came into view.

The bridge had dark metal walls, with central wheelhouse flanked by several low tables. Cadet lookouts stood at panoramic windows that faced every direction except aft. From his position at the navigator's station he could make out two small patrol boats coming out of the harbor toward them. Both had tan sails emblazoned with the symbol of a large green circle with gold trim pierced by a central square.

"Two contacts to the east!" shouted a lookout, "Earth Kingdom ships!"

"Engines slow to half speed," commanded the Captain, "Navigator, plot a course to intercept."

They felt the ship lurch and shudder slightly under their feet as the boilers cut back.

"Plotting new course," said Tom drawing a line on the map, "Helm, adjust heading to the northeast."

"Aye," said the Cadet helmswoman turning the wheel.

"Drop our flag and raise the white flag," ordered the Captain, "Cadet Tom-Tom, come with me."

Tom followed him out through the bulkhead as the Commander took over the bridge. They went down several flights of metal stairs until they emerged onto the main deck. All the catapults had been stowed and were tied under tarps. If they were attacked, they wouldn't be able to fight back. As they reached the railing one of the patrol boats pulled up alongside as the other circled warily around them.

A grizzled man with grey hair stood at the prow, his green eyes regarding them suspiciously.

"Fire Nation warship, identify yourself and your business."

"We're with the Western Fleet, Academy Training Vessel," explained the Captain, "This is one of our Cadets, Tom-Tom."

"Pleased to meet you," said Tom bowing with a salute.

"I request permission to dock and resupply in town," added the Captain, "Additionally the Cadet here wishes to journey to Omashu for a visit."

"For what purpose?" demanded the patrolman. Tom considered how best to phrase his explanation that didn't sound half-crazy. Of course it probably was. The Captain spoke up for him.

"He's from Omashu originally and wants to visit his old hometown."

"Very well, but keep the rest of your crew aboard your ship," said the patrolman, "Fire Nation soldiers aren't popular in these parts."

The Captain saluted as the boat pulled away.

"That wasn't technically a lie, was it?" he asked Tom.

"Well, no. It was my hometown once."

"Lose the armor before you go, you stick out like a sore thumb."

After the ship had docked and the Captain had given standing orders to the crew, they went down past the harbor to the shopping district, dressed in simple rust colored robes under hooded cloaks. It was a small coastal town that looked like it was a trading center. Dozens of ships were moored along the docks and scores of merchants were exchanges wares. It wasn't hard to find a caravan heading toward Omashu.

They journeyed for days over the coastal plains until they reached a range of grey mountains. The pass winded along the slopes until it reached a clearing. Beyond lay the city of Omashu. It had begun as another mountain but the three peaks were covered with stone houses with green roofs. An elaborate system of raised aqueducts was used to transport water and supplies quickly from one part of the city to another. High walls with steep drop-offs prevented any access except for a gate reached by a twisting road.

"Wow, it looked different in my imagination!" said Tom.

"Maybe because the factories and banners are gone," suggested the Captain.

Without their armor or weapons, they blended in with the caravan and the city guards waved them through. The Earth Kingdom soldiers wore golden armor and black boots covered by a green cape and large flat bowl shaped helmets. They walked up a steep street and reached the merchant's district which was packed with small street vendors in between the storefronts.

"I'm going to find us an inn," said the Captain, "Get something for us to eat."

Tom wandered through the stalls until his nose picked up the delectable scent of boiled cabbage. He saw a small thin man stirring a large cauldron of soup with a ladle.

"Is that cabbage soup?" he asked.

"Ah, you have good taste my boy," said the man cheerfully, "How much do you want?"

"Two bowls please," he said as he fished out some copper pieces, "This enough?"

The cook pushed two copper pieces back and slid the rest across the counter into a pouch on his apron. He then ladled out two bowls and put a long flat soup spoon in each. As a final touch he added some green garnish.

"Thanks," said Tom, "Do you have any fire flakes?"

"Be careful with this stuff," replied the cook placing a small bowl of crimson flakes on the counter.

Tom cheerfully emptied the entire bowl into the soup and began to eat. The cook openly gaped at him. Tom became self conscious and wandered over to another booth. A middle aged women smiled up from behind a charcoal grill.

"Give me a moment young sir, I have to relight the grill"

"I can do that," offered Tom as he set the bowls down. He closed his eyes for a moment and touched the base of the grill and a small flame erupted from his finger and the coals began to glow.

"A firebender!" she gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said reassuringly, "I'm just a Cadet."

By this point the crowd around him had pulled back in fear. He could hear a murmur spreading among them.

"…Fire Nation soldier…"

"…can firebend!"

"…an attack…"

"No! Please listen! I'm here on a peaceful mission!"

"Stop right there!"

He turned and saw the crowd part for a city guard. Unlike the ones at the gate, this was a girl about his own age. The helmet concealed her eyes but from what he could see her shoulder length hair was jet black.

"Surrender now, firebender!" she ordered pointing a finger at him.

"I was just trying to help," he protested.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

She hit a foot on the ground then held out her hands and several cobblestones rose from the pavement. They flew at him in an arc that he could barely dodge. He threw up a fire shield that deflected the second volley. By now the crowd had dispersed in a panic at seeing his firebending display. Tom tried to remember the lessons about fighting earthbenders, but he was more worried about causing a ruckus.

Plus the Captain was going to kill him.

"Firebending is illegal in Omashu!" she snapped as she raised a third wave of stones.

"Wait, it is?" he gasped, "I'll go quietly then." He dropped the shield and held up his hands in surrender as the cobblestones sailed past, one of them hitting him directly in the forehead. Tom collapsed in a heap on the ground. The Captain ran out of the departing crowd and cradled the Cadet, searching for signs of life. He was unconscious but alive.

"I can't leave him alone for five minutes."

When the haze lifted Tom saw the face of the Captain as he adjusted the bandage around his forehead.

"What I say about causing trouble?" he demanded.

Tom sat up and saw they were in a subterranean cell. He guessed they were in the castle dungeon.

"I was trying to light a fire for a merchant," he admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Think boy! A lot of people have bad memories of the Fire Nation occupation. For them even firebending itself is evil."

They heard a metal door bang open and saw several guards emerge through the door. One of them unlocked the cell door.

"Let's go Fire Nation scum!" barked one, "Don't keep him waiting!"

"Who?" wondered Tom.

"Don't be a blockhead!" chided the earthbender from before as she applied stone handcuffs to their wrists, "King Bumi will decide what happens to Fire Nation spies."

The guards led them up to a large airy audience chamber. Courtiers in green and gold were gathered before a raised stone throne. Sitting there was a frail looking old man in green flowing robes and a skullcap topped with two curved feathery horns. His white hair and beard was unruly and one eye was squinting noticeably more than the other.

"So these are the Fire Nation spies?" he croaked as Tom and the Captain bowed before him.

"I caught the boy firebending the marketplace," said the earthbender.

"I see, most serious," muttered the old man, "Although he looks strangely familiar."

"That's because we've met before, your majesty," stated Tom, "Although I was just a toddler at the time."

The hall reverberated with cackling laughter.

"You're the son of the Fire Nation Governor!" he crowed, "We were going to be exchanged as hostages!"

"You have an excellent memory, your majesty," admitted Tom, "My family was in charge of the occupation."

The Captain glared in his direction, he was rambling again when it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"So the Prince of Omashu has returned from exile to grace us with his presence," said Bumi rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Your majesty, you can't call him that!" protested the earthbender.

"And why not, Hope? Who's the King here?"

"You're name is Hope?" gasped Tom, "_The_ Hope?"

She stared at him with dark brown eyes that looked both horrified and furious.

"What do you mean _the_ Hope?"

He took her wrists with his manacled hands.

"I've heard all the stories about you! You're the Hope that the Avatar and his friends helped through the Serpent's Pass! You were born just as your parents made it safely to the other side!"

She pulled her hands free in disgust.

"As your Fire Nation ships were trying to kill them!"

"I'm sorry about that," he stated contritely turning back to the King, "She's right; I did firebend in the marketplace."

"And is that why you came to Omashu?" wondered the King.

"No, I came to find the Kirin," he replied.

"Why do you want to find the Kirin?"

"Because it's the only lead I have to finding out what became of Princess Ursa."

"And what of you?" asked Bumi staring at the Captain.

"I'm just here to protect the boy from himself." The King stared appraisingly at the two of them for a few moments.

"Hmm, perhaps I can forget about this unpleasantness," he said smirking, "If you do me a favor in return."

"You are most generous your majesty," said the Captain, "Please forgive this impetuous youth."

"Ha! It's not like he knows any better," he added, "I have a something for the Mechanist. Hope will guide you to his workshop."

"Your majesty!" she protested.

"Now now, you said you wanted to keep an eye on these troublemakers." Her hands balled into fists but she silently bowed. She turned to Tom and the Captain and the rock handcuffs fell free.

"Don't do anything else stupid," she muttered.

"If I was smart, I wouldn't be here," replied Tom with a wan smile as he rubbed feeling back into his wrists.

"I'll keep him on a shorter leash," promised the Captain.

They set out into the mountains on giant two legged horse-birds. Now with her helmet slung across her back Tom could see her bangs were swept to one side while most of the rest of her hair hung straight down, except for two braids that met at the back of her neck. For several hours they rode in silence until the sun began to set in the west, casting the mountain peaks in a rosy light.

"You seem young to be a guard," ventured the Captain.

"No more than your charge," she replied, "I'm happy to use my skills for the King."

"I'll bet you're trained in Sifu Toph's school," ventured Tom.

"How did you know that?" she demanded half turning in the saddle.

"I could tell by your technique, when we fought and you, well…."

"…hit you with the stone," she finished, "Hey, it's not my fault you dropped your guard." Tom scratched his bandaged head self consciously.

"Yeah, that was dumb," he agreed. They came a clearing in the valley and Hope pulled on her mount's reins.

"We'll stop here for the night," she said, "Let's make camp."

They dismounted and Tom pulled off the saddlebags as the Captain tied the reins of the horse-birds to a nearby tree. Hope began clearing brush from the shrubs nearby and made a small pile as the Captain unfurled the bedrolls. Tom concentrated and exhaled slowly as the pile of brush burst into flame. Hope threw a small bundle to each of them.

"Military travel rations," she stated.

"Hope it's better than ours," commented Tom. The Captain tried a biscuit and frowned.

"I think it's against regulations to have them edible," he sighed.

"It's not bad though," said Tom after taking a nibble, "Although it would go better with that soup."

"Who's taking the first watch?" asked Hope.

"I will," said the Captain.

"Alright, I'll be in my tent," she added, "Call me if something happens."

"What tent?" wondered Tom. Hope raised her arms and two thin slabs of stone rose from the ground and met at an angle over her head.

"Hey, that's neat, can you-?"

She glared at him as a third slab rose in front of her sealing the entrance off. Tom sighed and sat on his bedroll crunching on a biscuit.

"I think that went better than expected," said the Captain dryly.


	4. Mechanist's Workshop

Chapter 4

"Tom, wake up."

Tom opened his eyes and saw the fire had gone out in the predawn light. The Captain was standing over him with an oddly blank look on his face.

"Sit up slowly," he said calmly, "Act natural."

Tom got up and began stretching.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually as he stifled a yawn.

"We're surrounded," replied the Captain as he began shaking out his bedroll, "Between ten and fifteen men."

"Soldiers?"

"Bandits are more lightly." Tom rolled up his bedroll.

"What should we do?"

"Let them think they captured us, then wait for an opportunity."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know when it happens."

Tom walked over to the shrubs where the bird-horses were tied up. As he grasped the reins a hand covered his and a dagger was held against his side.

"Surrender you want to live boy."

Tom raised his hands and the bandit shoved him roughly back toward the campsite. The Captain had a knife drawn and looked around as a dozen scraggly men wearing green and brown rags emerged from the bushes around them. All were unshaven and had a wild desperate look to them. He threw his blade into the ground as the leader approached.

"Travelers are you?" he demanded from the Captain as he cut his money pouch free. Tom was searched by two other bandits while several others upended the saddlebags into the dirt. One picked up the scroll with Bumi's seal on it.

"Messengers for the King," said a small scrawny bandit. That inspired jeering laughter. The leader drew a finger across his throat and they fell silent. He gestured to either side of the stone slab tent and two men took positions on either side with weighted chains at the ready.

"Come out, earthbender!" bellowed the leader. The stone slab blocking the entrance retracted with Hope standing inside staring defiantly back at him.

"Be a good girl and we won't hurt you," he said.

Hope brought her foot down and sent the two stone slabs careening out to the sides, pummeling the two bandits on either side into the bushes. Tom breathed deep and launched a series of fireballs at the captors to either side of him. Hope hit the ground with a fist and two stone blocks rose, catapulting two more into the air. A bandit aimed a bow at Hope and Tom swept his leg tripping him. By this point the Captain had picked up a dropped sword and disarmed a bandit and hit another attacker in the stomach with the flat end of the blade.

"It can't be!" sputtered the leader in disbelief. The two remaining standing bandits fled into the bushes, leaving him alone. He dropped his sword and slumped to the ground. Hope walked over and grabbed his collar.

"You lowlife," she snarled, "Picking on the weak and helpless!"

"You call that weak and helpless?" protested the bandit leader. She pulled his brass cloak pin free and inspected it; a circle with an inset square.

"You looted this from an Earth Kingdom soldier?" she demanded shaking him. The Captain put his hand on her arm.

"That's enough Hope," he said calmly, "It belongs to him."

"How can you say that?" she demanded.

"They're deserters," he said, "Look around." Tom turned over one of the unconscious bandits and pulled back his cloak to reveal the same symbol in his chest.

"When the Fire Nation invaded, we fled our posts," admitted the leader sorrowfully, "There was just no way of stopping them!"

"And now you fear execution as traitors," guessed Tom.

"Who are you to judge us, firebender?" he retorted, "We could have lived in peace if not for you!"

"You have a point," replied the Captain as he began to confiscate their weapons, "She's the only one here with the right to decide your fate."

The three of them looked to Hope who sighed heavily.

"Leave your weapons and loot and disband your group," she commanded, "If I hear of no more attacks, I will not pursue you."

Wordlessly he nodded and unbuckled his scabbard and dropped several bags on the grounds. As the other bandits woke up they followed his example.

"What's a firebender doing in the Earth Kingdom," wondered a bandit, "Is it another invasion?"

"I'm here as a friend," said Tom. They looked suspiciously at him as they filed away. Hope noticed the bandage on his head had become unraveled and began to fix it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the rock," she said quietly as she adjusted the field dressing.

"It's okay," he said beaming, "I admire the way you handled that."

"That's what my training was for," she clarified.

"I meant after the fight."

"That could have been me" she said shaking her head.

"Which doesn't excuse their recent actions," added the Captain, "But I agree with Tom."

"The Mechanist's shop is a few hours away," she said as she saddled her mount.

They rode in silence the rest of way, but this time it was more due to introspection than hostility. Tom couldn't think of anything that could make her feel better. Even worse, he was now aware of how greatly the Fire Nation was still feared. Despite years of enlightened rule with Zuku as Fire Lord, the wounds of war were still buried just under the surface.

The sun was high overhead when they saw the fortress on the mountaintop. It had been sacked at some point, as half of the towers were crumbling into ruin, but a large rectangular building made of metal was built on the foundation of several with several smoldering smokestacks at one end. It took up half the keep and had a huge square door facing toward the valley floor below.

"An airship hanger," guessed the Captain, "And a complete working forge."

"You sound like a Fire Nation spy after all," commented Hope.

"I thought the Mechanist had his workshop in the Northern Air Temple," stated Tom.

"He's built several," she explained, "His son Teo runs this one."

"Well, let's deliver that message," he said. They rode up the road a large iron door slowly trundled open. Within they found a large airy space where several workers were busy hammering plates of metal into curved shapes. A large forge was tended at one end by workers wearing masks and goggles and heavy gloves. A man with shaggy dark hair and sideburns wheeled over to them in a long chair with two large wheels at the back and two smaller ones at the front. His hair was gathered in a small topknot by a green band.

"Hope!" he called out over the din, "It's good to see you again."

She smiled and took his hand and then placed the scroll in his grip.

"King Bumi," she said simply.

"And these gentlemen?" he wondered scratching his stubble.

"We're from the Fire Nation," said the Captain, "The boy here is on an important mission."

"I'm Tom-Tom, I heard all about your glider chair from the Fire Lord."

"Oh, you know Zuko?" asked Teo, "Kind of moody, but a good guy." Hope glanced furtively at them but neither seemed offended by their ruler being addressed in such casual terms.

"Well, he's actually my brother-in-law," admitted Tom. Everyone gaped openly at him, except the Captain.

"Wait a minute, you're royalty?" demanded Hope, mortified beyond belief. Had she clobbered a Fire Nation prince?

"No, just my older sister Mai," corrected Tom, "But we're one of the noble families of the Fire Nation."

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Hope, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Because the way people treat me," he countered, "Just like right now." Wordlessly she ran out of the room.

"Go after her boy," suggested the Captain, "I'll handle the business with Master Teo here."

Tom bowed to them and ran down the hallway and into a large darkened hanger bay. He could see her standing on a balcony that overlooked the lush valley. He walked up to the railing and leaned on it but couldn't look at her.

"You're right," he said, "I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" Hope was trying to keep her voice impassive.

"I was afraid of losing your friendship," he admitted.

"You think I'm your friend?" she wondered making Tom wince, "Don't you have Fire Lord and your family?"

"They've been very good to me," he stated wistfully, "But the other noble families want to win his favor. Their children in the Academy are friendly to me, but they're not really my friends."

She turned to face him.

"So people just use you?"

He nodded thoughtfully.

"That's how I wound up here. But I'm glad all the same."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because you yelled at me and hit me with that rock," he said with a smirk.

"But I treated you like a criminal!"

"And I'll miss that," he said wryly, "But thanks for all your help."

"I was just following King Bumi's wishes," she protested.

"Of course, I understand," he said, resigned. He knew it had been foolish to expect anything different.

"Playtime's over kids!"

They turned to see the Captain walking towards them, followed by Teo.

"Journey's end," said the Captain. Hope and Tom-Tom stared at him puzzled and he nodded to Teo who pulled a chain on the wall. Several massive counterweights dropped to the floor as shutters rose along either long wall of the hanger. The slanting light illuminated a series of crisscrossing girders connected to ramps and ladders that climbed the metal walls.

Moored high above them was an airship.

It had a sleek needle shape, with dark green sailcloth covering the gasbags. Suspended underneath by dozens of cables was a gondola with boat-like hull made of dark stained wood with brass trim along the bridge and round portholes. At the back was a large furnace with a pipe that led up into the gasbags. A golden colored anchor dangled from the bow.

Embroidered on the side of the sailcloth was the image of a fantastic creature that had a golden scaly horse body and head with long curved horns behind the ears. It had a long flowing white mane and tail and seemed to be galloping across a field of fire.

"The Kirin!" breathed Tom.

"So that's what she meant," muttered the Captain.

"Yes, she's named for a spirit of good fortune," confirmed Teo, slightly taken aback, "She's a prototype fast attack airship."

"Are you sure it's okay?" wondered Hope. She couldn't help but remember that Tom had somehow known about this beforehand.

"King Bumi's orders," replied Teo holding up the scroll, "He wants me to prep the _Kirin_ and bring you all back to Omashu."

"That's nice of him," said Tom.

"But now we've hit a dead end," said the Captain, "We should return to the Fire Nation."

"There's more," said Teo, "He's lending you the _Kirin_ to help in your search."

"What?" wondered Tom.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hope.

Even the Captain looked surprised.

"Hey take it up with him," said Teo with a shrug, "We're leaving in half an hour."

He wheeled over to an elevator c age next to the girder and pulled a lever. The large rock dropped as the cage rose up to the gangplank next to the gondola. They followed him up a ladder and walked onto the main deck.

"Tom, can you stoke the fire?" he asked. Tom nodded and headed down a ramp into the back of the ship, past large bins filled with coal. He opened the door to the furnace and shoveled coal into the furnace. When it was fully loaded he sent fireballs into the pile using his fists. The coals quickly began to heat up and glow. Tom closed the door and adjusted the damper. He then flipped the lid off a small pipe on the wall and spoke into it.

"Engine room to bridge," he said, "The furnace is stoked."

"Confirmed," came the voice of the Teo, "Come up here."

He walked up across the deck through a brass door into a spacious room with large windows and wooden chart tables. Teo was sitting in front of the ships' wheel, which was set lower than usual so he could reach it. A series of levers and switches were rimmed around the room, included a series of speaking tubes. Hope was stared out ahead while the Captain was looking over a chart of the Earth Kingdom.

"No need for that Captain," Teo was saying, "I know the route by heart."

The hanger doors were open now, with sunlight streaming in, making the brass trim on the ship gleam. Teo pulled two switches and the ship lurched forward. It ambled slowly forward until it was free and clear and hovering over the valley. Teo gave a cheery wave to the crowd of workers and then pulled a lever and the ship plunged ahead. Tom had to grab a table to steady himself; they were going faster than he was used to.

The _Kirin_ was free.


	5. The North Star

Chapter 5

It was late at night in Omashu palace as Hope approached the large double doors. She expected to argue with the other guards about disturbing King Bumi at this hour, but they merely opened the doors for her.

"He said to expect you Hope," said one of the guards.

"He's still up," confirmed the other.

"Thanks guys," she said simply and walked in. The anteroom was a large space with tapestries depicting ancient battles. Moonlight streamed through the tall narrow window and illuminated a small table with two tall chairs. A flame in the nearby lamp stand lit up Bumi's thoughtful expression. He was dressed in a flowing white gown and stared intently at a circular game board divided into square quadrants. Circular tiles were placed on squares in two groups on opposite sides of the board.

"Have a seat Hope," he said without looking up. Slowly she took the empty chair.

"Is it true?" she wondered, "You giving the _Kirin_ to our enemies?"

"More of a loan," he countered cheerfully, "But essentially yes."

"But why?" she demanded simply.

"My child, I can't resist a challenge," said Bumi tapping a tile with a fingernail, "Somebody who knew about the _Kirin_'s existence sent the boy to me."

"Who would do that?" she wondered.

"I have a few suspicions," he replied, "But she's certainly a masterful player." Hope nodded pensively.

"So the _Kirin _is your answering move?"

"Correct," he stated.

"What part do I play?" she inquired.

"That's up to you but beware," he began, "What the boy wants is dangerous, both for him and the Fire Nation."

"I thought he was just looking for their lost Princess."

"There are many who want him to fail." Hope fell quiet, but finally mustered the courage to ask the other question on her mind.

"Your Majesty, did you know that Tom-Tom is related to the Fire Lord?"

"Of course my child," he replied with a smirk, "So he hid that from you?"

"He's hiding more than that," she murmured, "But he's so naïve it won't be hard to find out."

"If you can befriend him, that will be helpful," said Bumi, "Can you report to me what you discover?"

"You can count on me your Majesty," said Hope. She stood and bowed and headed back outside again.

The next day she was walking down a back alley with Tom in tow, who was lugging several boxes of provisions.

"I can't believe you bought that many cabbages," she marveled.

"Hey, I make a mean cabbage soup," he replied, "Just wait until I get these to the galley."

"Just lay off the fire flakes," she groused.

"Fine, but don't complain if it tastes too bland." Hope paused in front of a two storey house. He followed her gaze.

"My parents," she said, "I need to tell them I'm leaving." Tom nodded and piled the boxes against a wall and sat on them.

"Go ahead and take your time," he said cheerfully, "I'll wait here."

She nodded and walked through the curtained doorway. Tom watched the passersby and wondered how his parents were doing. Last he heard from them, they were posted to Whale Tail Island, but they hadn't been to see him at the Academy in months. At least they wrote him about the Fire Days Festival celebration they were hosting.

"Waiting for someone kiddo?"

He looked up from his reverie and saw a woman with long dark brown hair in two braids. She was dressed in a green top and gold skirt.

"She went to say goodbye to her parents." The woman folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you talking about Hope?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" he wondered.

"Wait here," she ordered and strode through the curtain. A few moments later he heard raised voices indoors.

"You finally bring a boy home and then make him wait outside," the woman was saying.

"No Auntie, he's just a Fire Nation Cadet!" said Hope.

"Fire Nation?" a man said, "Are you sure about going with him?"

"Let's not be rude dear," said another woman as she walked out through the door. She was wearing a long green dress and had long black hair. She bowed to him, which he returned uncertainly. He guessed this was Hope's mother.

"Come inside," she said, taking his sleeve.

"I don't want to intrude," he protested.

"Nonsense," she replied tugging more insistently.

Inside there was a sitting room with several chairs arranged around a short table. Hope's Aunt was in the middle of pouring another cup of tea. Standing next to her was a tall man with a beard and an open friendly face, although he was looking worried at the moment. Sitting between them, looking flustered was Hope.

"Welcome to our home," said the man, "My name is Tahn and this is my wife Ying. I'm guessing you already met my sister Hua"

"Pleased to meet you," said Tom bowing with a fist in his palm, "I'm Tom-Tom of the Fire Nation." Hope's parents studied him warily.

"That's an interesting name," said Hua as she handed him a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, "Although it's an honor to meet you. Your story has inspired me."

"We were blessed that the Avatar and his friends were there to help us," said Ying. Tahn put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Hope tells us you're going an important mission," he said, "You will look out for her."

"Of course," he said, "I promise she will return safely."

"Dad, don't worry," said Hope impishly, "He's the Prince of Omashu."

"What she means is my father was the Governor during the occupation," explained Tom sheepishly.

"And you feel bad about that?" wondered the Aunt.

"Well, yes," he replied, "I'm sorry my country made you suffer so."

"Well it worked out in the end," said Tahn, "We moved here from Ba Sing Se after Sifu Toph opened her school for earthbenders."

"Hope has good technique," said Tom.

"Sifu Toph recommended her personally to King Bumi," said Tahn.

"Dad, quit it!" hissed Hope, sinking deeper into the couch.

"You should be proud dear," said Ying patting her hand.

"Well, I should give you all some privacy," said Tom standing suddenly, "Thanks for the tea."

"Safe journey," said Ying.

"I'll escort him back to the airship," volunteered Hua.

They all exchanged formal bows and Tom returned to the street and picked up the boxes. Hua waved him away from the last box and picked it up herself. They walked up the street in silence for several blocks.

"I must admit, you're different than I imagined," said Hua impulsively.

"Why, what did you expect?" he wondered.

"Oh, I pictured some swaggering bully," she admitted, "That was my experience with Fire Nation soldiers."

"I can't blame you," he sighed, "Maybe it's impossible for our countries to be friends."

"Not if there are more people like you," said Hua, "You certainly made an impression on Hope."

That stopped him cold in his tracks.

"She hates me though," he said.

"Did she say that?"

"No, but she was mad that I lied to her about who I was. And she said we weren't friends."

"And you want to be friends with her?" she wondered with a slight smile as she started walking again. He ran to catch up.

"Of course, she treated me like a normal person…before she found out who I was."

"Then just be yourself," stated Hua.

"Okay," he replied, not really understanding her.

They reached a large courtyard near the palace gates where the Kirin was moored. The Captain and Teo were supervising the last of the supplies that were being winched up into the gondola.

"There you are," said the Captain.

"This is Hope's Aunt Hua," said Tom, "She was helping me." They exchanged bows.

"I'm the Captain of the Academy Training Vessel," he said, "Which I need to get back to."

"We can drop you off on the way," suggested Tom.

"Only if you promise to rendezvous directly with the Southern Air Fleet," he said sternly, "No detours or side trips."

"Promise," he said stiffly.

"So how did you get use of the King's airship?" wondered Hua.

"I started a riot in the marketplace," replied Tom scratching his head in embarrassment.

Hua stared at him blankly before breaking into a grin. Behind her, Hope came running into the plaza, carrying a knapsack.

"Let's go," said Hope, "The sooner we find the Princess, the sooner we can go home."

"It could be years or never," admitted Tom, "So just say the word and we'll return here."

"What about the _Kirin_?" wondered Hope.

"The _Kirin_ too," he replied evenly, "You should help only as long as you want to."

"Fine, let's go then."

"What about Bro and Ying?" wondered Hua.

"We've already said our goodbyes," said Hope, "They didn't want to draw it out here."

Hope's Aunt embraced her and plated a kiss on her forehead.

"You're tough kiddo," she said, "Just come back to us in one piece."

"I will Auntie," said Hope.

Teo wheeled under the gondola onto a small platform on four cables. He was raised up into the bridge as the others climbed up a rope ladder onto the flight deck. Hua waved to them from below as the ship headed out toward the west.

The ship covered the distance to the port town in a quarter of the time it had taken them to travel overland to Omashu. They could make out the Academy Vessel still moored in port, surrounded by several Earth Kingdom escort vessels. Tom sent out three fireballs into the air in quick succession, which was met by a reply from the conning tower. The _Kirin_ hovered over the main deck and Tom unfurled a ladder. The Captain patted his shoulder before climbing down.

"Stay out of trouble," he stated, "Follow military protocol."

"Thank you for all your help," said Tom with a bow.

Hope lowered a cable which was attached to a bundle on deck. She raised it back up and untied it to find a pile of black armor.

"That'd be mine," he said as he gathered it up. He retreated to a stateroom as Teo steered the _Kirin_ to the southwest. Hope watched the Fire Nation ship slowly head out to sea, but it was quickly behind, the smoke the only sign on the horizon. For the first time she became acutely aware of leaving her homeland behind; no mission had ever been abroad. She couldn't help but picture the Fire Nation as a bunch of soldiers forever fighting on the slopes of erupting volcanoes. Tom emerged from the stateroom resplendent in his armor. For the first time to Hope he looked actually regal. She knew enough of naval uniforms that the gold scrollwork on his collar indicated noble rank.

"You clean up nice," she finally said.

"Uh yeah," he replied uncertainly, "It doesn't quite fit me."

"Where is it loose?" she wondered as she inspected the joints. He was wondering how to elaborate what he really meant when he heard Teo's voice on a nearby speaking tube.

"Airships sighted!"

They ran up onto the bridge and saw ahead was a cluster of six airships. Three were small, merely grey colored gasbags over small boats that could hold only a dozen crewmen at most. The others were enormous, each with a needle shape pinched in the middle with two round discs on either side inset with the Fire Nation flame. On the bow of each was a golden dragon figurehead, a metallic gondola with red windows at the front. The Southern Air Fleet was almost never all gathered together in one place, usually scattered across the oceans of the world searching for clues and leads. As they got closer they saw one ship had a blue pennant flying behind the gondola, the blue profile of a bear on a starry black background.

"That's the flagship, the _North Star_," said Tom, "Commander Jee's ship."

"What's he like?" wondered Hope.

"I've never met him personally, but the Fire Lord speaks highly of him."

"Let's find out."

Tom sent out another volley of fireballs which were answered by the other airships. The _Kirin_ came alongside the _North Star_ and a gangplank was extended across. On the far side they saw a tall thin man with grey hair and large sideburns. He looked stern but curious about them. Teo wheeled over followed by the others.

"I bring greetings from the Earth Kingdom," he began, "King Bumi wishes to aid the Fire Nation in its search for Princess Ursa."

"We are touched by your monarch's generosity," said the man, "I'm Jee, Commander of the Southern Air Fleet."

"I'm Teo the Mechanist and pilot for the _Kirin_."

"I'm Hope, an earthbender in the King's service."

"I'm Cadet Tom-Tom-."

"I know who you are Cadet," stated Jee gruffly, "I got word of your arrival, but I'm surprised by the roundabout way you came to be here."

"Well, I was following a lead about the Princess, which lead me to Omashu-."

A murmur spread among Jee's crew on either side of him.

"Was your lead accurate?" demanded Jee impatiently.

"Yes Commander, that's how I found out about the airship I came aboard."

"And what was your source?"

"A woman from the Northern Water Tribe," said Tom, "She has a vision that led me to the _Kirin_."

"Take us to her at once!" commanded Jee gesturing to the crew, which quickly returned to their posts, excited at finding a new trail.

"Follow us to the Garden of Three Friends," said Tom.

"Your ship is much faster," countermanded the Commander, "Just retrieve her and then meet us halfway. Welcome to the Southern Air Fleet Joint Task Force, kids."

"That's a mouthful," commented Hope.

"We've never had help from any other country before," admitted Jee, "We are grateful, but you need to hurry."

They exchanged salutes and returned to their respective ships. Hope followed Teo to the bridge while Tom went to the engine room. He swung flames into the engine as fast as he could; now he felt like a fool for not taking Lien along with them. She was their only real lead.

Knowing what Azula was capable of, he hoped they weren't too late.


	6. Kiyoshi Island

Chapter 6

It felt like an eternity before they sighted the island chains of the Fire Nation. Hope came down into the engine room, where Tom was stoking the furnace. Due to the heat, he had dispensed with the heavy bulky armor and was wearing a simple black tunic and pants. Even still he was drenched with sweat and looked exhausted.

"Tom, we're getting close to the Garden," she said, "You can rest now."

"No, it's my fault," he muttered, "We have to hurry." He swung back to firebend into the furnace, but she caught his arm.

"Enough," she hissed, "Don't be a knucklehead!" Tom sighed and slumped onto a stool. She took a damp washcloth and brought it to his face.

"What are you doing?" he protested.

"I can't firebend," she countered, "So this is my way of helping."

"Oh, thank you then." His face reddened as he admired the rivets in the floor.

"I've never traveled abroad before," she admitted, hoping to break the tension, "I'm surprised that the Fire Nation is…."

"Is what?" he wondered.

"Well, beautiful," said Hope nervously, "I thought it was nothing but factories and volcanoes." He met her gaze blankly before bursting out into laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?" she demanded holding her hands on her hips.

"No, you just caught me off guard," he replied cheerfully, "We're regular people like anyone else. I know we can't be friends, but maybe someday the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation can." She wrung out the cloth and dipped it into a pail of water, lost in thought.

"We can't be?" she echoed dabbing his brow.

"You said so," he elaborated, "In the hanger."

"I was surprised that you thought we were friends," Hope explained, "It's just so hard to picture."

"You have every right to hate me and my people," Tom added shaking his head.

"I don't hate you," she insisted, "I just hate cruelty."

"Fair enough," he said with a wry grin, "And I don't hate you either."

"Hey kids! The Garden's in sight; looks like we have company!"

They both glanced at the speaking tube and ran up onto the flight deck. Directly ahead was the Garden of Three Friends, surrounded by three Fire Nation warships. Even from this altitude the scorch marks on the walls were visible. On the bridge Teo was at the helm.

"What happened here?" he wondered, "Did the warships attack or something?" Tom felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No, the scorch marks start at the base of the wall," he pointed out, "Firebending would strike higher; these were regular fires."

The _Kirin_ hovered over the pier and they climbed down a rope ladder. Tom thought it prudent to be back in uniform. The grounds were swarming with soldiers dressed in black with red helmets and spears. Tom approached one of them.

"Cadet Tom-Tom of the Southern Air Fleet," he said, "Can I speak with your Commander?"

"And the girl?" asked the soldier brusquely glancing at Hope. She had to fight down the temptation to earthbend him into a flower bed.

"She part of the Joint Task Force between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Commander Jee is our superior."

"Report to Doctor Ming's office then," he said waving them through.

They walked through the main gates into the office, where Ming was lying in bed surrounded by more soldiers.

"It was horrible!" he was saying, "Ju-Long was throwing orderlies around like rag dolls and Lien pinned me to a wall of ice!"

"Doctor!" said Tom rushing in to take the old man's hand, "I'm so sorry!"

"Who are you?" said the Commander.

"Oh, Tom," said Ming weakly, "It's alright Commander, he's the younger brother of Princess Mai."

"I'm Cadet Tom-Tom," he began, "And this is Hope of the Earth Kingdom."

"Enough," said the Commander with his hand held out, "We've been advised of your somewhat unique status in the Southern Air Fleet. More to the point, how did you know something had happened?"

"Lien had given me guidance in my mission," he elaborated, "And now I realize that we should have taken her with us."

"You're too late my son," said Ming, "They broke out a week ago."

"I knew it!" snapped Tom angrily, "Princess Azula used my visit as a chance to escape!"

"That's the strangest part," clarified the Commander, "She's still here."

"Wait, didn't she put Lien and Lu-Long up to this?"

"Almost certainly, but why not take the opportunity to leave with them? It would be much harder now with all the soldiers around."

"Let's ask her then," said Hope, walking outside into the courtyard.

"Wait!" protested Tom following her out, "That's what she wants!"

"I'm not afraid of her," she retorted.

"Glad to hear it."

They both looked up to a wooden balcony on the third floor where Azula was looking down at them like a spectator at a play. Hope stamped a foot on the ground and rose up on top of a square stone pillar until she was at eye level with the Princess.

"I'm Hope," she stated defiantly.

"Never heard of you," said Azula leaning her chin on the back of her hand. Soldiers began pouring into the courtyard below.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Hope.

"It's it obvious, little girl? I'm bored and want to make things more fun for you."

By this point Tom had reached the third floor landing looking winded.

"Your Highness, that's what I don't understand," he said giving a formal bow, "You helped us before and now you sent Lien away from us. Do you want us to succeed or not?"

"I'm not sure," said Azula analytically, "It depends on my mood."

"Where did you send her?" demanded Hope.

"You need to learn some manners," said Azula darkly, "Although I doubt a peasant girl like you could understand what that means."

Hope drew out a series of rocks from the wall and sent them flying. Azula raised a hand and blue flame emerged from the fingers, melting the rocks into vapor.

"Hope, don't!" said Tom.

"Yes, come riding in to her rescue," said Azula with a smirk, "How noble."

Tom fell to one knee.

"Please if we've offended you take it out on me," he pleaded. She walked over to him and looked at him appraisingly.

"You're so predictable," she groused, "Very well, I accept your apology."

Tom bowed again and ran down the stairs. Hope sank back to ground level, looking angry.

"She's the one who was being rude!" she countered. Tom gestured her to follow him into the garden. They pushed their way through the crowd of soldiers milling about uncertainly. Once they reached the plum tree by the brook he slumped down and began to tremble and shake.

"Tom, what's wrong?" she wondered. He took her hands fearfully.

"Hope, she could have killed us both and everybody else without a second thought," he said, "She's one of the strongest firebenders in the world."

"Your Princess doesn't scare me," said Hope, "She's just cruel and spiteful."

"She has every reason to hate me," said Tom, "But I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"Why would you do that?" she wondered, "She's right, I'm just a peasant girl." He released her hands and scratched his head hesitantly.

"You're kind of an idol to me," he said simply. Hope was dumbstruck. After a moment she pulled him into an embrace.

"It's okay Tom, I'm not going to be hurt. You kept me safe." Tom held on to her for dear life.

The Commander emerged from the main gate and approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt this cozy scene, but what just happened?" Red faced they both jumped up at attention.

"I was picking a fight with her Commander," said Hope contritely, "I was trying to find out where she sent her two friends."

"She may be testing us," suggested the Commander, "To see if we can match wits with her."

"Like Pai Sho," muttered Hope, "King Bumi was right."

"So we need to figure out what her move was," said Tom regaining his composure.

"What does she want the most?" she asked.

"Power and control," said the Commander.

"Revenge against those who defeated her?" ventured Tom, "The Fire Lord and Lady Katara."

"Or the friends who betrayed her?" wondered Hope.

"My sister!" gasped Tom turning to run towards the dock.

"Wait!" said the Commander, "We'll send the Southern Air Fleet to the Capital. You're the fastest ship here and the only ones who can reach Madam Ty Lee in time."

Tom stood there for a moment hesitating, his mind reeling.

"You're right," he said, "The Fire Lord and the Home Guard can protect Mai."

He saluted the Commander and ran down to the dock, Hope close behind. They clambered up the rope ladder. Teo turned expectantly from the wheel.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Kyoshi Island," said Tom, "We're looking for Ty Lee."

Far across the ocean the sun had set over Kiyoshi Village. The moonlight shone down on a large building with a pitched roof seated at the top of a hill. A large road ran in a straight line down the hill flanked by two rows of smaller houses on either side to a circular plaza with a tall pillar. Mounted on top was a statue of a regal woman dressed in flowing green robes, a golden headdress and white face paint with red streaks. She carried a signature weapon: a pair of golden razor edged fans. This was the Avatar Kiyoshi, the namesake for the island and village.

A tall tan skinned man in a green tunic parted a curtain from a teahouse as he stepped outside. He had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and matching goatee. His was whistling a cheerful tune to himself as he walked the moonlit streets. He paused when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye; in the shadow between two houses a figure of woman in a flowing white gown drifted out of sight.

"Hey, wait!"

He ran after the apparition as fast as he could. He saw her again down by the cliff face overlooking the water. She was staring out to sea and he saw her pale hair streaming behind her in the ocean breeze.

"Excuse me Miss…," he began uncertainly, "But you wouldn't by any chance know…."

She turned to face him and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh pardon me," he sighed in relief, "I thought you were someone else."

"I know, Master Sokka," she said bowing contritely, "Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what?"

"Do not be hard on Lien," said a bandaged man emerging from the shadows, "It was my idea."

"You guys know me?" wondered Sokka, "Well, it's a pleasure."

"The honor is mine," said the man with a bow, "I'm Ju-Long."

"What can I do for you?" said Sokka.

"Fight me in single combat," said Ju-Long, putting a hand on his hilt.

"Ju-Long!" protested Lien, "What about-"

"Permit me just this!" he countered, "Do not intervene!"

Sokka sighed deeply and put his hand on the hilt of his own sword.

"Are you sure there's no way to talk you out of this?" he offered.

"Please," replied Ju-Long as he drew his sword.

They circled each other warily, sizing up the other. Sokka could see from his stance and posture that Ju-Long was trained in the Fire Nation Army. Maybe he was a mercenary? He kept an eye on the girl, but Lien merely waited demurely on the sidelines. Ju-Long leapt forward and Sokka deflected his blade with ease. He was being too aggressive and telegraphing his moves. Still, he didn't want to the hurt him.

"Excellent!" gushed the younger man, "Your form is flawless!"

"No form is flawless," he replied, "You're too predictable, but your basic moves are good."

They traded another set of blows. Ju-Long aimed low and Sokka spun around and met his blade, driving it into the ground. He planted a foot to prevent him from bringing it up again.

"So, let's call it off," he offered, "I am looking for students with promise."

Ju-Long swung at him with a fist, making Sokka jump back. He pulled the blade free.

"I would be honored Master, but my duty is to kill you."

"Why, what did I do you?" he wondered.

"Nothing," said Ju-Long, "Prepare yourself!"

He lunged forward and Sokka saw an opening and locked blades, spinning it so it flew out of the younger man's grip. He leveled the tip of his sword at his throat.

"Surrender quietly," said Sokka, "You're really a strange sort of assassin."

A stream of ice cascaded down, pinning Sokka's arm to a nearby willow tree. They turned to see Lien standing there, her hands raised and water swirling around her fingertips.

"Lien!" barked Ju-Long, "What did I tell you!"

"I didn't want him to hurt you!" she protested.

"Um, guys," ventured Sokka.

There was a flash of metal and the ice shattered. They saw a golden metal fan embedded in the tree. A figure emerged from under the statue wielding another fan. The woman had long brown hair and was dressed the same as Avatar Kiyoshi.

"Get away from him!" she hissed.

"Suki!" said Sokka, "Great timing!"

"I can't leave you anywhere!" she groused, "But who are those two?"

"We're just leaving," said Ju-Long. He nodded to Lien who raised a stream of water that vaporized into fog. By the time it had cleared they were long gone.

"I'll call the other Kiyoshi Warriors," said Suki.

"Wait," said Sokka grasping her arm, "Thanks for the save."

She smiled fondly and kissed him gently.

"You're such a fool sometimes," she admitted.

"Yeah, sorry," he admitted, "They set a trap that I was dumb enough to fall for."

"So what was that all about?" she wondered.

"No idea," he said with a shrug, "Weird stuff just happens to me."


End file.
